


Fall Apart

by fandomsruinedmylife17



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Riarkle, lucaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsruinedmylife17/pseuds/fandomsruinedmylife17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Texas Farkle realises Maya's feelings for Lucas. Maya just wants Riley to be happy. Riley wants fairy-tale. Lucas is still confused and Farkle just wants to do what's best for his friends. But what's best isn't always clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Girl Meets Texas. Slight AU.

"I don't want you going anywhere near that bull!" Maya starts. Images are playing on the screen in front of them. It is cool in the tent, the air conditioning is on full blast and it's busy, but it's not packed full. However it doesn't cool Maya's temper.

Lucas scoffs. He's dressed and ready and has been regretting every decision in his life leading up to this moment. "Yeah, that makes two of us." He really doesn't want to do this, but it's too late to back out now.

"I want you to take off that stupid outfit, and I wanna get out of here," Maya is in front of him now, glaring at him.

"Maya-" He tries to glare back but instead his brow furrows. He's confused. He's really confused. He doesn't know what he's done to warrant her anger.

"I saw the bull." She interrupts. He would prefer it if she yelled, she's almost too quiet, and he's not sure if he's more afraid of her or the bull."I don't think the bull knows this is supposed to be fun!"

***

Maya hopes the panic she is feeling doesn't show as much on her face. Riley is disagreeing with her. Why would she want this? Lucas could get seriously hurt. This wasn't a joke anymore. This was insane? This was a death wish. "Lucas is gonna need a Tombstone. There isn't gonna be any more Lucas!"

***

"Lucas, look at me. If you do this..." She pauses and shakes her head in disbelief before look up at him. "I will never speak to you again." She says it harsh and seriously. She means it.

"Maya!" Riley exclaims.

Maya turns to face her best friend. "Riley, why are you for this?" How could she let their best friend get hurt? What was she thinking? The bull had been on the screen, they'd both seen it.

***

"You're not proud of him if he doesn't do this?"

***

It was odd, Farkle thought. Maya had seemed perfectly content only a few moments before. They'd come to see Lucas become The Master of Tombstone, something they all expected Maya to be amused by; something to tease Lucas with about his Texas adventures. She'd stormed out of the tent. She was angry. She was scared? Farkle had never really been one for sensibility over sense. They were young, feelings were new and none of them understood them. Lucas was next up, he was going to do it, after a lot of support and enthusiasm from Riley. Maya was never going to speak to him again. Something was up, he wasn't sure what but he'd find out. But he'd do it after. Lucas needed them now.

It wasn't the last time he'd seen Maya. On their way out the tent she'd been there, in the distance, not quite watching. Seeing the bull real and in person was even worse. Lucas only had to last four seconds. That was it. Riley was still encouraging him, shouting across the crowd.

He did it.

***

Riley practically rushes to his aid. He's on the floor. But he did it. And he's okay. Maya still hasn't moved from her spot on the hill. Just sitting there, all blonde hair in the wind and teenage angst. And now he was going to find out. He'd congratulated Lucas and left him with Riley, Zay and Pappy Joe saying something about getting a drink. Maya doesn't acknowledge him as he walks towards her but she looks up as he sits down beside her.

They sit in silence for a while. Maya tries to think of an excuse but her mind comes up blank. She doesn't know why she did it or why she was filled with relief the moment she heard the audience cheer. Farkle isn't quite sure what to ask yet either, but if he just looks at her she'd get mad and she was already bad. Or had been. She didn't look so angry any more, maybe a little betrayed or sad or relieved.

"So... What happened?" Farkle asks, his head nodding towards the tent. He doesn't always expect a responsive if Maya isn't in a good mood. He puts his arm over her shoulders as she shrugs. She doesn't know, not really, and it seems sincere enough for him.

She looks up and quietly mumbles, "I don't know..." her hands are balled into fists at her knees. "Just- he could have gotten hurt. Like really hurt. And Riley was pushing him to do it. I mean we're his friends Farkle we shouldn't encourage him getting hurt." She spills out. She'd been worried about him, that much Farkle could have already guessed.

"But we believe in him right? He can do anything. He did," he responds, rubbing her shoulder.

"That's not what I- yes- but you saw the bull! You saw Eddie Calloway, you saw..." She shakes her head, "That could've been Lucas, Farkle."

He nods, "But it wasn't." He removes his arm from her back. He's not worried she'll hurt him. He knows her too well for that. But she can still get mad. And he doesn't want that. He wants to say something else. How could it have taken him so long to realise. So much for being a genius. She's watching him. It's now or never, "You like Lucas."

***

"What?" Mya chokes out.

"You like Lucas." He repeats. She stares at him. "You couldn't watch him, because he might've gotten hurt. Because you like him." There's something forming behind Maya's eyes and he can't quite tell what it is.. "You make fun of him. Because you like him."

Maya had been making fun of Lucas since the seventh grade. Looking back, it had been quite a long time. They, Maya and Riley, had met Lucas on the subway the day before school. Maya had seen him first. Riley had seen him and her crush had formed instantly. They hadn't expected to see him again. Farkle hadn't been there, but he'd heard the story. Riley and Maya were his best friends. And now it was Farkle, Mya, Riley, Lucas and Zay. And now it was a lot more complicated.

It remained quiet for a few moments, everything still except for a slight breeze in the heat of the Texas weather. Suddenly Maya stood up, grabbing Farkle by the collar of his shirt to face, though he doesn't flinch.

"You think I like Lucas?" She almost yells. "I- I don't like Lucas! Why would you think that? What would- what would make you say that." She managed to stutter. Farkle remains silent. He knows he's right. He's sure. "Why would I like him? Why? He's a Huckleberry! He's Ranger Rick! He's a Hopalong!" She let's go and pushes him away from her. But she's still looking at him. And she's scared.

"What are you afraid of?" He blurts out without thinking.

"What?" Maya hates it when people try to tell her what she's feeling, but her heart doesn't seem to be into any sardonic comments. Instead she sounds more distant.

"I mean you haven't told Riley, have you? You tell her everything." They both look towards the tent. They can just make out the figures of Zay, Riley and Lucas in the distance. Probably looking for them, Farkle supposed. "Is it because of Riley?" She stares. "Do you think that she'll not like you for liking him?"

"It's like he's her brother. I was her. But it's not." She shakes her head. "She doesn't look at Lucas the same way she looks at Auggie." She sits back down and Farkle follows. "Riley knows her parents met in sixth grade and were in love with their first crushes in the eighth grade. And then they got married. That's what she wants. She has so much hope and I can't take it from her, I can't hurt her, Farkle. She wants the fairy-tale. She wants her Cory and Topanga." She rests her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. But there can only be one Cory and Topanga."

***

It was obvious they'd been spotted as the three came towards them. They all looked slightly concerned. Maya lifts her head and Riley sits next to her. "You okay peaches?"

"Yeah Riles, I'm good." She responds managing a small smile.

"Maya?" Lucas says, "What was that? Over there." For a minute she stares up at him. And he's thinking, he's hoping that she'll respond. She doesn't. What she does do is stand up and walk away from him. "Maya!"

They all look at Farkle. Farkle knows things. Farkle can't hide things. Boom boom. Boom boom. Boom boom. Bang. "The truth is that Maya-" A hand slaps across his mouth as he mumbles into it. Maya begins dragging him away to a safe distance. "It's not fair Maya you have to tell them. You tell them or I tell them."

Her other hand reaches his collar and brings them eye to eye. "You tell them and I will kill you, you got it?"

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish I knew-

"You won't hurt me Maya," Farkle says.

"How do you know I won't," Farkle stares at her. She sighs. "Please."

"You have to tell them." He says and she releases him, raises her eyebrows and turns and walks off.

****

Maya gets back to Pappy Joe's much earlier than the rest of them. The door is unlocked and she lets herself in, notices nobody in the lounge and walks up to one of the spare rooms that she and Riley are sharing. She changes and wishes they didn't have to share tonight, or maybe ever, depending on whether Farkle keeps his mouth shut. She also wishes they didn't have to go to the barn dance that they'd been talking about yesterday.

Farkle does keep quiet. He doesn't want to, but he doesn't want Maya to hate him. He hopes that she'll tell them when she's ready. He hopes that it will be soon.

Lucas is just confused. He's always cared about Maya since they became friends. Like he cares about Farkle, Zay and Riley. He's pretty sure she cares about him. They have their game. Maya will make fun of him and call him names and he won't retaliate because she'll get irritated, or pretend to be and tell him he's not playing it right. But mostly he's just confused. They are teenagers. And he has no idea what would have caused her outburst. He's thankful Riley pushed him and he did it because she believed in him. But Maya wanted him to go. To be far away from that bull. And he wanted that too.

And Riley, Riley is worried about Maya. When Maya hides things it's always no good, and Maya is hiding something. She knows it's pretty big. But Maya hasn't told her. But Farkle knows. Riley's also a little disappointed, Maya is her best friend, she should trust her. As much as she wants to let Maya say it on her own, she can't help that she wants to fix it.

***

The door softly opens a while later and Riley walks in. Maya looks up. Lucas had told Riley he really liked her, it had been a while ago, but he'd still said it. Riley had told her all about it. She could see why. Riley was pretty, smart, adorable and innocent and sweet and no wonder she'd never stood a chance.

"Peaches," Riley muttered softly, sitting on the bed beside Maya, "What's up? Talk to me."

"Nothing's up, Riles." She replies trying put more sincerity into her voice than she feels, "It's been a long day, I'm just a little tired is all."

Riley ponders on this for a moment. "You were worried about him weren't you. Lucas, I mean."

"No..." She denies quickly. "Well of course, we're his best friends Riles. Why, wouldn't you be?"

"Of course, I am. I was. I've just never seen you care that much." Maya nods, "Maya you know you can tell me anything, right? You're my sister and I love you. You know that." Maya nods again and gives a half hearted smile as Riley hugs her, resting her head on her shoulder.

***

Maya had to watch Lucas and Riley dance together that night. It was harder than she thought, watching them. How easily they seemed to go together. Zay had gone for drinks so it was just her and Farkle. She was leaning against him, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. They'd both been watching as the pair danced. Farkle had again suggested that she tell Riley and Lucas how she felt; she had again refused. If it would protect Riley, she would let it eat her up inside. She would be fine. There would be other guys.

"Hurts, doesn't it." But what did he know. He had Smackle. He hadn't had to hide his feelings from his best friend. He'd just fallen into love. It had been quick and natural and easy. Maya just wanted to go home, maybe wallow in self pity.

***

They're out on the porch, all of them. It's late and the sky is dark, the area just lit by lamps. The air is tense but nobody really knows why, well Maya and Farkle do. The other just sense it.

"Maya, are you really going to never talk to me again?" Lucas demands as she reaches for the door.

This time she walks up to him. "What you did was so stupid! You could've gotten hurt! What do you think it would've done to the people who-"

"Care about you? I think you were gonna say care about you," Zay interjects into the short awkward silence.

"What? I'm not talking about me! You think I'm talking about me?" Maya reaches back for the door behind her and slips in.

Lucas looks startled and disappointed and the group exchange looks. By the time they enter the house Maya has already gotten out of sight. Riley figures talking to Maya while she seems angry right now doesn't seem like a good idea and suddenly she's not so excited for this trip any more. And Maya?

Maya is sobbing quietly in the bathroom by their bedroom. She hates hiding things from Riley. Hates it. But she doesn't think she has a choice. She hates people seeing her cry. She doesn't do it in front of people often and she doesn't plan to start. It would mess up the image she carefully created. The façade of nihilism and sarcastic responses. Sometimes she doesn't care. But sometimes she does. Sometimes she hides it. If it will protect her friends. She wants to do what's best for everyone concerned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruh.

They're back in New York now. Back in familiar territory. John Quincy Adams Middle School, Topanga's and chilly Autumn air. They've been back at school two days now and Maya hasn't come over. Maya will barely talk to Riley. She avoids them in class and even skipped her History lesson. Riley is upset and she doesn't understand why Maya is being like this. She's her best friend. However, Maya's talking to Farkle and she doesn't want to be annoyed, but she is.

So she corners him. "What's up with Maya, Farkle?"

"Riley? What? Nothing's up with Maya." He urges.

"Really, Farkle. You expect me to believe that?" She frowns.

"You're right. You know you're right." He breathes out deeply, "She said she'd kill me if I told you this but... The truth is important. It hurts but... Maya likes Lucas. As in... Yeah."

He wants to continue, but he can't as he feels himself pushed against the lockers in the hallway. "Farkle, how could you? You promised. You-" Maya also wants to continue. She wants to scream at Farkle even though she knows it's not his fault. But she's stopped as arms grab around her and pull her away. Farkle has remained pretty relaxed throughout the event.

"What the heck, Maya?" Lucas yells as he releases her slightly and turns her around. He's staring at her and she's mildly uncomfortable and she doesn't want to look him in the eye. She does any way. No weakness. "Farkle?" He says.

"I'm fine." he states. And they're glad the halls are almost empty. They're all hoping for Zay to crack a joke and lighten the mood. He doesn't.

"Maya!" Riley shouts and it unnerves everyone. Maya pulls out of Lucas' grip an turns to face Riley shaking her head. "I'm your sister why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Tell her what?" Zay pitches in, "Sorry, I was feeling left out."

Riley looks at Lucas, "Maya likes you."

"You like me?" He looks between Riley and Maya a few times before resting back on Maya. "Maya?"

"N-No! No." She stutters. She's not meeting his eyes.

"She does." Farkle inputs. "I'm sorry I had to do it Maya. We can't have lies between friends. It's not fair on you or Lucas."

The world feels like it has stopped spinning. She can't breathe. She has to get out. She starts to run before Riley grabs her arm, "Bay Window. Bay Window in three hours." And then let's her go as she disappears.

***

She skipped her classes that afternoon. She didn't go home, she went to Topanga's. Her mother was working, she'd notice she'd slipped in after a while but she didn't care. She'd slip in. She'd cry for a while. Slip out. Explain briefly as she hugged her mom. She'd have a coffee. And she'd sit and wait a while before heading to Riley's. She owed Riley this, though she wasn't keen on seeing Cory, whose class she'd skipped that morning. That was the plan.

The plan did not involve running straight into Shawn. He holds her at should length. "Hey, shouldn't you be in school?" he starts enthusiastically before registering the look on her face. "Oh... Is this a girl thing because-" she shakes her head, her lips are pursed and her eyes are red. "Exams?" She shakes her head again. "Friends? Boys?" She looks up at his face silently, "Oh boy." He pats her on the shoulder and pats a seat for them both to sit down. He's like her dad. But better. He's not actually her dad but he's around more and he looks after her and helps her out and is also kind of dating her mom. "So... What happened?"

She breathes in deeply through her nose, "So there's this guy... That I kind of may or may not like." She looks briefly at him to see if he's following, "But I have this friend that I am like ninety percent sure likes this guy too. And another friend told both of them after I specifically said not to."

"So, what I'm hearing is You and Riley both like the same guy. Right? The tall one?" He returns. "What's the part you're worried about?" She nods.

"Riley wants to speak to me later. Bay window. What if she's mad and I lose my friends?" she says quietly.

"You've known Riley, what, seven years? Do you think she would do that to you? And the other kid, he knew and didn't leave you. Friends care about friends, they won't leave you behind."

"Thanks Shawn." She attempts to smile and hugs him.

***   
  
She's on the fire escape. Riley's room is a few steps away. It's four 'o' clock and Riley's already sat at the bay window. She walks over and climbs in and raises her eyebrows.

"Peaches, why wouldn't you tell me?" Riley frowns and pulls Maya down gently to sit next to her.

"You're- you're not mad?" she inquires.

"Mad? Maya, why would I be mad?"

"You and Lucas have that 'unofficial thing' going. If you thought I would try to compromise- it would've hurt you, Riles, I couldn't do that. I didn't want you to hate me, I can't lose you."

"You're never gonna lose me. Even if you try. I'll be right here." Riley smiles, "Maya, you need to feel whatever you feel. You stepped back for me. I could never hate you. Just tell me the truth next time, okay? Ring power?"

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are ya kidding me.

Maya's back in class today. She feels awkward but Riley is next to her and Riley doesn't hate her and that's a little bit better for her. Mr Matthews is teaching and he knows neither of his girls are really paying attention and neither are most of the class. Riley and Maya had explained to Cory and Topanga that night when they found them teary-eyed and hugging. Drama and gossip get around fast and everyone is quiet to avoid the tension. Lucas is still behind Maya and Farkle is behind Riley and they know eyes are on them. This is not how Maya expected her final year of middle school to be. She struggles not to turn around, she doesn't feel the excitement of making fun of Lucas any more, or not right now. She made this friendship awkward. She's been working in her book, not notes, just sketches. Occasionally she looks across at Riley, who is already looking at her, Riley smiles and she sends a small smile back. She knows she can't avoid talking forever, but hopefully the bell would ring and class would end first.

***

When class ends everyone starts picking up their bags, books and folders. Riley walks over and stands by Maya's desk.

"Hey," she says softly. Maya had picked her up at seven that morning, had breakfast, just like every morning. Auggie had told them about his day yesterday, he was growing taller and he'd been married to Ava Morgenstern for 52 years.

"Hey," she replies and links the arm Riley offers. Cory smiles, his girls wouldn't let a boy ruin their friendship. After a moment both Farkle and Lucas are stood with them and they walk outside.

"Hey," Farkle.

"Hey," Maya.

"Maya," Lucas.

"Lucas," Maya.

"Riley!" Riley. She turns to Maya, "Art room?"

"Art room right now." Maya nods. They walk, the boys follow.

***

Maya is sat on her desk, her art folder next to her. Lucas is wandering around while Riley and Farkle are whispering at the door. There's a lot of nodding. She's paying too much attention to realise Lucas sitting next to her, "Wonder what they're talking about?"

"Yeah." She continues to watch them, he nods awkwardly.

***

"I think they should talk." Riley whispers to him at the door, she grabs his jacket and pulls him back.

"Yeah, they probably should." He agrees.

"You knew Maya liked him. For all we know he could like about her too. Maya needs to be happy too." She whispers.

"What about you?" He says back, trying to keep his voice steady. Riley's face is right next to his and she's whispering in his ear, "You went out and he said he really liked you. You deserved to know. I want you all to be happy." And he's angry and confused because he has Smackle and these feelings shouldn't be here.

"Hey!" Lucas calls over and thankfully gives them a reason to separate, "Do we get to hear your secret plans?"

"Yeah. You and Maya are going to talk. And you're both going to listen." Riley answers.

"Talk about what?" Maya quickly asks.

"We go. You talk." Riley grabs Farkle's hand and they close the door.

***

"What do they want us to talk about?" Lucas ask looking at the side of Maya's head. She's still refusing to look at him. He wishes that they could just joke around like normal.

"They want... They want me to admit that I like you and there's nothing to talk about." She sighs.

"So, you do like me?" He pushes himself of the table to stand in front of her.

She finally looks up at him. "Of course I like you. Who wouldn't? You're a... Good guy." She bites her lip.

"But you didn't trust me enough to tell me?" He asks.

"It wasn't that..." She sighs again. "You want to be with Riley and Riley wants to be with you and I'm in the way. I'm fine as long as I have my friends and Riley doesn't hate me. I'm completely fine with that. My feelings don't matter in this situation."

He looks at her doubtfully. "What about my feelings?"

"You like Riley. Yes?" 

"Yes. No. I don't know." He pushes his hand through his hair, "I know I did but now... I don't know. Don't get me wrong, I mean, she's great and one of my best friends but... I'm confused, Maya."

A slightly shocked look almost crept upon Maya's face. She knew feelings changed. "And what about me?"

Lucas opened his mouth but he couldn't get any words out. Was this a bad dream? "I..." Maybe he did think about Maya sometimes and sometimes he didn't notice himself doing it. He knew she was pretty. He'd told Zay she was a 'blonde beauty'. She always made him laugh. He always wanted to protect her. She was actually smart and level headed and-

"Lucas?" Maya's fingers are clicking in front of his face. "Would you quit staring, it's freaky."

"Oh, sorry." 

"You're still doing it."

"I'm just confused. I don't... I think I might- could have feelings for... You but. We never really considered."

"You don't like me." Maya states deadpan.

"I think that is the opposite of what I was saying, I think."

"You don't like me, because it makes it even more complicated between me and you and Riley."

"I don't want to ruin our friendships," he rubs his and across his face, "But we never know what'll happen until we give us a chance."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes.

"I just don't want to hurt Riley." She urges.

"I know," he sighs, "Neither do I."

***

"So, he likes you?" Riley says. They're sat at the bay window again. They hope it isn't broken. Well, Riley is sat. Maya is layed across it with her head on Riley's lap while Riley plays with her hair.

"Yeah, at least that's what I think he thinks he said," she breathes out.

"Well that's great, isn't it!" Maya can tell Riley is at least a little excited for her. The only other person Maya had liked was Riley's Uncle Josh. And he'd not given up on the argument that he was too old for her. Riley was happy, and less disappointed than both of them had expected.

"I don't know, Riles." She looks up at her, "What about you?"

"This isn't about me. This is about you and Lucas."

"I know you like him. Or at least you did."

"You're right." Maya sits up as Riley stands, "Lucas was my first crush, my first date, my first kiss." Maya nods hopelessly. "But I also thought he was the one the moment you pointed him out on the subway. I didn't even know him. You did, Maya. You got to know him and then you stepped back for me, when you didn't need to."

"Riles, I-"

Riley interrupts. "I know you want to protect me from bad things happening. But you don't need to. Maya, we are going to make mistakes and meet people and go to high school and do lots of things, okay. We were never going to be my mom and dad and I know that. And I'm okay with that. There's plenty more boys or girls out there, not everyone is married when they're two." She holds Maya's hand, "What I'm saying is I want you to go out there and be happy and I've seen how Lucas makes you happy and you really care about each other and ask him out." She meant it.

Maya laughs quietly and puts her head on her best friend's shoulder. "You're still my favourite. I'll always love you the most."

***

They're in Topanga's now; Maya and Lucas. Riley and Farkle are watching from the window outside. Maya and Lucas know this, it doesn't bother them. They're getting smoothies and Katy is working behind the counter. It's too quiet, it's too new and confusing.

He looks up at her. "So this is our new relationship..." She raises her eyebrows.

"Yeah...How's it going so far?" He replies.

"Weird, man." Zay calls from the stools near the counter.

"You don't have to watch!"

"I can't look away!"

"What're you thinking?" He asks.

"Oh, now? Well. It's funny you mention that. Right now what I'm thinking, what is running through my head actually is that I think of you don't start talking to me right now I'm going to pour this smoothie right over your head so why don't you gimme the best you got."

"Did I ever tell you once I ever delivered a baby horse?" Then he feels the cold, wet feeling of strawberry smoothie on his head and neck. "Kinda looked like this. The miracle of life." She's grinning at him and he's grinning back and he has a weird feeling in his chest. "This is what I want."

"What is?" She looked satisfied and curious at the same time.

"This." He puts his hands in the mess of his hair, "We don't have to do the thing where were sit to have coffee and talk for a date. We can... Do us. Be ourselves. I wouldn't have it any other way than this." He motions the mess she's made.

"Gee, thanks Huckleberry."

***

They're pressed arm to arm, almost head to head, watching over the date. Farkle isn't watching the date, he's watching Riley. He'd expected her to be disappointed or a little wistful but she wasn't. A sharp intake of breath from Riley, he looks forward and Lucas is covered in smoothie. But it's okay because he's grinning.

They're walking the girls home. Lucas and Maya are a little ahead. Not quite holding hands but also they couldn't be closer. Farkle had his arm around Riley's shoulders, that's how it had always been. If he didn't do it it would be weird. But it was already weird. Everything was weird. He wanted to be close to her but he didn't because it felt wrong and he had a girlfriend. The Matthews' apartment was on a block or so from the café so it didn't take long do reach. Dawn wasn't quite setting in but they sky was a little darker than the pale blue it had been before.

They're just outside the door when Farkle can't take it. Lucas pushes the door open and Farkle brings his arm back from around Riley and Grabs Maya's shoulder gently, "I need to talk to you... You guys go on, we'll catch up."

"Farkle? What's up?" Maya says as they turn round a corner down the hall, genuine concern in her voice she usually tries to hide.

He takes a deep breath in and out while looking at the floor before he looks back at her, "How do you break up with someone?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I love Farkle I'm sorry

"I did it." Farkle says.

They're sat in Maya's apartment. Maya is sat on her bed and Farkle is staring out the window. He'd just that afternoon broken up with his, now ex, girlfriend: Isadora Smackle. Smackle had been his first real relationship. He'd really liked her. Liked. He'd gone to Maya for help, he doubted Riley or Lucas would really understand. But he had to.

"How did it go?" Maya tried to speak softly.

He turns to face her. "Well, I think she understood. She agreed it was what was best, I don't know... I think she was kinda hurt, I was really sorry." He says and Maya nods.

She pats the bed next to her and he sits down. "Yeah, but it was the right thing to do."

"Yeah... I guess."

"You wanna talk about it?" She puts her hand on his shoulder.

He sighs, "What is there to talk about?"

"You think I don't know what this is about, Farkle?" She says seriously, "I know what this is about."

He blanches, "You- you do?"

"Riley, this is about her, right?"

He's silent for a few moments before he replies and let's out the breath he didn't know he was holding, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"You're trying not to like her and you're hiding how you feel. You're not telling the truth. You wanted us all to be honest." She tilts her head, "You're one of my best friends, Farkle, I know when something's up. Come here." She offers her arms out for a hug. He accepts. "I think you should talk to her."

***

I think you should talk to her, the words rang in his head on the way home. The sky was getting darker now even though it wasn't too late and there was a cold breeze in the air. Yeah, he probably should talk to her. That's what he would have told his friends. It is what he told Maya. But this was Riley. I've-been-in-love-with-her-since-the-first-grade Riley. He'd always loved both Riley and Maya the same. Until now. He still loved them both the same. Amount. They were both his best friends and he couldn't live without either of them. So why did it change now?

He didn't really talk to his parents that night either, partly because his father was always busy with business things. Partly because he told them he'd had dinner at Maya's so he could go to his room. He could text Riley right now. He could talk to her at school. Or he could avoid her and avoid the awkwardness of being around her and be really mysterious and confuse and worry his friends. No, he couldn't really do that. He'd grown up a lot recently and it wouldn't be right, he knew that.

***

History was their first class that morning. Farkle and Lucas had met Maya and Riley who were already sat at their desks, so they joined them. After class he planned to talk to Riley alone, he would ask Maya to take Lucas somewhere else. It would be the adult way to deal with confusing feelings. He was scared. Sometimes when they all talked Riley would do the thing where she turns around in her chair and her arm leans across his desk. There were a few other people in the class too but it was quiet until a couple more students walked in followed by Mr Matthews. He started to try to pay attention to the lesson despite the kerfuffle behind him.

A moment later, less than a minute or two, he was being tapped on the shoulder and a note passed to him with a whisper, "For Riley." He takes the note and turns around, briefly glancing down at it. He purses his mouth and passes it forward. The whole class is looking at her.

"Riley? Do you have something to say?" Inputs Mr Matthews.

"Yes," She turns to look at Charlie, "Yes Charlie," she said, the Charlie Gardner who'd asked her to the semi-formal and put balloons in her locker and had yogi on skates, "I will go out with you."

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want a little less triangle and also everyone to be happy also I wanted to write new years. (Which will probably be the next one yo.)

"Sir, may I be excused?" The words slip out as he raises his hand. It's almost like the world has stopped and he can barely breathe. He can't feel. He doesn't want to. He doesn't know if he'd be sad or mad. He'd rather be neither in front of his friends.

As soon as Cory nods, he stands up and makes his way to the door. His lips are pursed and fists are balled in the pocket of his hoodie. "Are you okay, Farkle?"

"I'm fine, sir." He replies his voice straining to sound normal and not look at them, will his hand not to shake as he grabs the door handle.

The door is still open when he is gone and barely a moment has passed before Maya's hand shoots up. "You got this?" He asks.

"I've got this." Mya agrees, reaching the door before it manages to close. Riley and Lucas exchange looks as she leaves.

Farkle hasn't made it far. He's leaning his head against their lockers his arms over his head. "Farkle?" Maya approaches quietly and slowly putting her hand gently on his shoulder. "Farkle." She tugs one of his arms to drag him away. He sighs and let's her till they sit down. He's biting his lip and has one hand in his hair and isn't looking at her. So she grabs his face.

He shakes his head. "I was too late, Maya." His voice is really strained now, "Somebody else got there first."

"Farkle, you don't know what Riley's feeling. She's still confused over her feelings for Lucas." She tries to comfort him. "I'm still confused. He's confused." She adds. "Just because she said yes to him doesn't mean she likes him."

"She's still gonna go on a date with him. She might start to like him."

"If you tell her she shouldn't, she will listen to you. You're her best friend too. She trusts you."

"But he's a nice guy and if there's feelings there I don't want to stop her being happy." He sighs, "Besides, I've had seven years. New years is coming up. This is our last year of middle school before we graduate."

"I know. And I know. But we didn't have all these feelings before. They're so new. None of us understand them."

***

Riley can see them through the small window in the door, sat on the bench and talking outside. Maya's arm is over his shoulders and he's looking down now when he talks. Maya looks up and sees Riley and then looks back at Farkle. She's taking notes and another set for Maya. Lucas is taking Farkle's notes. It's quiet, even though Zay is trying to lighten the mood with his jokes.

Farkle is obviously distressed. She wants to help but Maya is there and this is the closest in their friendship she's seen them. She wants the bell to ring quicker. She wants to fix everything. Only half of the notes are written down as she thinks. Riley isn't the only one worried. Lucas is tense and confused and obviously doesn't know what is happening. Even Zay's jokes are less cheerful. Cory is looking between them and at the door.

"Do you three know what's going on?" He asks.

"I don't know," Riley's says half-heartedly.

"But we're gonna find out, sir." Lucas finishes.

***

Farkle nods, "So I'm still going to tell her."

"And why is that?" Maya prompts.

"Because if I don't take a risk I'll never know what would've happened."

The bell echoes around the hall as other students escape their classes. Riley is the first to emerge from history, closely followed by Lucas and Zay and their stuff. Maya and Farkle stand up.

"Hey," Riley is the first to speak.

"You okay Farkle?" Lucas adds as they walk over to put their folders in their lockers.

"I'm fine." Farkle assures.

"Maya?" Lucas asks.

Farkle glances at Maya. Maya nods and looks back at Lucas, "He's fine." Lucas shoots a dubious look between them. "I just need a word with him." She pulls him into their history class. "You." She points at Cory.

"Me?"

"Out." She points at the door.

"You can't scare me."

"Out!"

"Okay."

"Maya, I can't tell her right now. I said I would. Just... Not now." Farkle splutters out.

She nods thoughtfully, "You ever heard of the Horn of Gabriel?"

"Yeah, you have?" He replies.

"You tell her, Farkle." Maya insists. "By the new year. Or I will tell her for you."

He sighs, "Yeah, okay. I'll do it."

"Good, now come on." She links their arms and skips him out of the classroom. That is until they stop suddenly outside where Zay, Riley and Lucas aren't stood alone.

"Again, Riley, I'm so glad you said yes. I've been waiting months to ask you."

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thanks to anybody who left kudos/comments/ bookmarks you guys are cool ;P


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucaya kiss.

"So," Maya raised her eyebrows as she slid next to Riley, having climbed through the Bay Window. "How was the movie?"

"The movie was fine," Riley answered.

"What'd you go see?"

"The Force Awakens."

"Ooh. How romantic." Maya says slightly sarcastically.

"It was my idea. It was a good choice."

"Of course it was." She shook her head, "So how did it go?"

"It went fine," Riley answers again.

"What did you talk about? Did you hold hands? Do you like him?"

"We didn't talk, we didn't hold hands. I don't know yet."

"Who goes on a date like that?" She asks as Lucas climbs through the window and sits next to Maya, "Oh yeah. We do."

"What were you talking about?" He asks.

"Riley's date with Charlie Gardner," Maya replies, adding in a voice, "Cheese soufflé."

"You know what we should do?" Riley says standing up, sometimes she stands when she talks, especially if she has an idea. "We should have a new years party. On the roof. And have food. What d'you think?"

"I think it sounds great. I'm invited, right? Well I'm coming anyway." Farkle says climbing through the window, they all shuffle along.

"Of course, everyone's invited." Riley replies. "I can't wait."

***

It's New Years Eve. It's eight o' clock. The party started a half hour ago. Some people have arrived. Riley, Maya, Lucas, Zay and Farkle had all gotten there early. Darby, Yogi, Yindra and Sarah had also already turned up as well as Isadora Smackle and Charlie.

"Smackle!" Riley had said enthusiastically. "You're here to spend New Years with Farkle?"

"I'm here because my friend invited me. You. You're my friend. Me and Farkle aren't me and Farkle, I thought you knew?" Smackle says.

"No, I don't." Riley looks confused, "He never said anything... I'm still glad you're here." She smiles.

Charlie Gardner is there being like a Charlie Gardner. "I'm glad you invited me here." He says, appearing at the most surprising of times. Riley merely nods. She may be confused but she's pretty sure she doesn't like Charlie. At least not yet. But it's not her fault, she's getting over Lucas. It isn't anyone's fault.

The sky is dark and full of stars and the breeze is cool on the roof. There's a makeshift table of boxes with snacks and drinks.

***

"You need to tell her, Farkle, there's less than an hour left of this year." Maya urges.

"I know. The Horn. I'll talk to her." He replies crushing the juice cup slightly in his hand.

"Two hours." She repeats and walks away.

***

"Hey, Huckleberry." She smiles.

"Hey." He smiles back.

"The sky looks beautiful tonight." She replies.

"It does. It's like being back in Texas."

"Aren't you meant to say something cheesy now?"

"Do you want me to?" He raises his eyebrow.

"You always do," she smirks.

He tips an imaginary hat to her. She grins. "D'you wanna try that again?"

"The sky looks beautiful tonight."

"Yeah, do you know what else is beautiful?"

"What?" She blushes.

"You."

She giggles. "Really, that's the one you're going for?"

"Yeah, that's the one I'm going for." He steps closer to her, closing most of the gap between them.

"It's almost midnight."

"I know."

"You know, I never imagined we'd be spending New Years together." She says, "I'm glad we are." She smiles, closing the gap between them completely.

"Me too."

***

Farkle looks at the time on his cell phone. He sighs. It's now or never.

"Riley-" he breathes out walking up to her.

"Farkle!" Both Riley and Charlie turn around in surprise.

"Riley, I really need to talk you."

"It's almost New Years, Farkle," she tilts her head.

"It's really important. I need to talk to you alone."

Riley looks up at Charlie. "I'm sorry, Charlie."

Charlie nods and smiles, "You don't need to be sorry." And leaves them alone.

"Farkle?" She straightens her head to look at him. "Are you okay? Do I found out why you've been acting so weird?"

He opens his mouth to speak but closed it again before he finally thinks to say something. "I don't think you should go out with Charlie." It isn't what he meant to say, but he does.

"What?" She says shocked.

"I don't think you should go out with him." He quickly spits out. "You don't even know if you like him and I mean, you barely know him."

"Farkle, why are you saying this?" She shakes her head.

He pulls his hand through his hair and sits down in one of the empty seats. Riley joins him. "Maya told me... Ugh... There's this girl." He says quietly

"There's a girl?" Riley replies in a loud whisper.

"And I really like her. And I didn't realise how much I liked her. And when I did, Maya told me to tell her."

"You should," Riley's eyes widen, "You should definitely tell her."

"I tried." He sighs, "But someone got there first." He pauses, "I really care about her and she doesn't know. I need her to know that."

"Then I'm sure she does."

He shakes his head, looking at the floor. He looks back up at her and bites his lip. "It's you." He takes a deep, shaky, nervous breath. "It's you, Riley. I really like you. And I tried not to. I really did. I'm sorry."

"Oh." she says quietly...

***

TEN.

She snakes her hands around his neck.

NINE. EIGHT

He puts his hands gently on her waist.

SEVEN. SIX.

They're staring into each other's eyes. Maya bites her lip.

FIVE. FOUR.

Maya closes her eyes and slowly leans forward. Lucas follows.

THREE. TWO.

Maya feels his lips touch hers. It's soft and gentle and exciting. She slides her hand into his hair. It feels warms and safe against the cold, one of his hands on her waist and the other on her hip. Trying to pull each other closer though it is physically impossible. He's leaning down and pulling her up till she's on her tiptoes.

ONE.

***

"Happy New Year, Farkle." She says, stunned.

"Happy New Year, Riley." He mumbles back.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Maya's sat on Riley's bed, painting her nails an elegant shade of dark red. It's about 3AM, Riley won't sleep and she won't switch off her lamp either. Maya's smiling to herself. Her first kiss. With Lucas. Her first kiss with Lucas. Riley gets out of bed and paces around a bit. She does this several times. Everyone went home around 1AM. The girls got changed and went to bed. Riley hasn't asked to talk to her at the bay window. It's been two hours. She's going to crack soon. Maya blows on her nails to dry them, her eyes following Riley. She drops her hand and gets up. She sits and the window and rests her legs across it. "You alright there, sweetie?"

"I'm freakin' out, Peaches. I'm freakin' out." Riley loudly whispers. She sits next to Maya, who strokes her hair as she puts her head on her shoulder. "You know what to do when things happen. What do I do?" 

"About wh-" Maya's mouth opens in an O shape. "Did you speak to Farkle?"

Riley's eyes widen. She lifts her head to look at Maya in the eyes. "You know? You knew!" 

Maya quickly covers Riley's mouth with her hand before she can wake up Auggie or her parents. Riley licks her hand. "Eugh, that's disgusting." Maya quickly pulls her hand back and wipes it on her pyjama shirt. "Of course I knew. How could I not? How didn't you? He's loved you since the first grade!"

"I know! But not like this! This is new! This is- this is-" she frantically waves her arms around.

"I know, honey," she shakes her head.

"What do I do, Maya? I've had a crush on Lucas and then I realised that's all I had besides he's cute and one of my best friends. And I tried to date Charlie but that didn't work out because I didn't know him and I didn't like him even though he's nice guy. But Farkle's our best friend and I'm so confused I don't know how to feel anymore." She rambles. Maya looks at her sympathetically.

"I know, honey." Maya repeats. "You have to do whatever you want to do. I can't tell you how to feel. And if it means anything, I think we've all handled the last several weeks very well. You've been very grown up. I'm proud of you."

***

"You like Riley?" Lucas almost exclaims in the middle of the night. Farkle had given him the run down on what had happened in the last few hours, weeks, months. Right up to the roof they'd been on not too long ago. The only light coming from the planetarium ceiling of Farkle's bedroom. If Lucas had been able to see Farkle's face it would have been pink. They had spent several minutes in quiet conversation before Farkle had revealed his confession, neither of them having been able to sleep.

"I thought you ought to have known, probably before now." Farkle mumbles, "But she liked you and you liked her. I couldn't be honest with myself. And you guys are my best friends."

"And you told her tonight." Lucas states, "What happened?"

"Nothing. It was midnight. And we came to find you guys." Farkle answers, gazing up at the planets orbiting the sun. "It took a while, where were you?"

It was Lucas' turn to blush. "Uh... I was with Maya at midnight..." He quietly mutters out, expecting it to explain everything.

"Well, we kind of guessed that." Farkle laughs.

"I mean. We were... We kissed... Together... At midnight."

***

"YOU MADE OUT WITH HIM?" Maya winces at the volume of Riley's voice. She sounded excited, not mad. But the whole city probably knew she'd kissed Lucas now. Great. Maya nodded. "What was it like?"

"You've kissed him before." Maya replies back quietly.

"But not like, making out." Riley says. Back on her first date on the subway. "It lasted less than a second."

"Riles, calm down, it was just my first kiss."

"Was it good?" 

Maya looks down, then at Riley and uncharacteristically giggled, "Yeah."

"How long did you kiss him for?"

"Like seven seconds."

"That's a long time to kiss someone... How did you do it?"

Maya laughs nervously, "Well I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist and we just kinda started at each other and leaned in and, yeah."

"That's a good move."

"I didn't hate it." She smirks, "All these questions, you gotta leave some mystery in romance."

***

"What do I do now?" Farkle asks. They're both sat up, both wide awake. They have the TV on low volume.

"You could ask her out, I mean, you want to. You could." Lucas suggests.

"But when you and Riley... Went out. Wasn't it awkward. And when you started dating Maya."

"Me and Riley weren't ready. And now everything's back how it was, kinda." 

"Yeah. Maya still makes fun of you too."

"Yeah," Lucas sighs and smiles, "But I never really minded." He pauses and looks at Farkle. "You never know what'll happen unless you take the risk."


End file.
